Wouldn't Change A Thing
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Oncie was asked many times in his life why he put up with Greed-ler. To others, the man dressed in green was nothing but a selfish and cared for no one but himself. Oncie sometimes agreed. With how the man treated him, he sometimes had to wonder if maybe he was just a plaything for the man; an object with no feelings that could be used and tossed away without a care. Oncest.


The Once-ler sighed heavily, brows furrowed as he leaned back against the squishy pillows propped up against the headboard of his bed. Well, the bed he shared with his lover. His gaze strayed briefly to the left side of the bed, where the man slept every night, and reached a hand over, ghosting it across the fabric of the blanket before retracting it and placing it in his lap with his other hand, fingers tangling together.

Oncie was asked many times in his life why he put up with Greed-ler. To them, the man dressed in green was nothing but a selfish, greedy, insufferable jerk, that cared for no one but himself. Oncie sometimes agreed. With how the man treated him, he sometimes had to wonder if maybe he was just a plaything for the man; an object with no feelings that could be used whenever he felt like it, and neglected the rest of the time.

A pang of sadness struck the Once-ler's heart and he frowned, brows furrowing further as his gaze bore into his lap. He jumped, a startled sound escaping his lips when the bedroom doors slammed open with a loud bang, and Greed-ler stormed through the opening, whirling on his heel to slam the large wooden doors shut. Oncie winced, and Greed turned his gaze on the grey clad man, eyes narrowing for a moment.

He shot his counterpart a menacing glare, causing Oncie to flinch back and bring his legs to his chest, and then Greed-ler stormed out of the room and into his office, slamming that door too. It was minutes before Oncie dared to move a muscle. He slowly stretched out his long legs, turning and lifting them of the bed. His feet touched the cold floor, but he ignored the feeling as he pushed himself to his feet. Part of him feared what Greed-ler would do, but part of him -a small part- knew (or hoped) that Greed would appreciate his company.

Oncie slowly made his way to the large wooden door, hand shakily reaching out and grasping the cold door handle, sending a jolt up his arm. He gulped and twisted the knob, his other hand rising to press against the door and push it open, other hand never leaving the cold metal.

When the door was opened enough to fit through he stopped, releasing the handle and peeking his head through the crack. Greed-ler made no indication he had heard -or seen- his younger self, glaring eyes fixed permanently on the paperwork on his desk.

Oncie slipped through the door and turned around to gently close it behind him. His back to Greed he didn't notice when the man clad in green looked up, startling the grey clad man when he spoke

"What?" his voice was cold and dangerous, and Oncie couldn't stop the shiver of fear that shot down his spine

He gulped and turned to face the intimidating man, who's glare was now fixed on firmly on him, and he lowered his gaze for a moment, looking back up as he spoke, voice a soft whisper

"Are you okay?"

"What?" the man snapped irritably

"A-Are you okay?" Once-ler asked again, speaking louder

Greed-ler cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he looked back to his work

"Fine" he grit out

Oncie knew he had been dismissed, but didn't make a move to leave. Instead, he summoned up all of his courage and walked towards his lover, heart slamming nervously in his chest.

"I'm fine!" Greed snapped before Oncie could say a word

To say he was shocked when Oncie grabbed his chair and forcefully spun him around would be a lie. He was completely floored. He stared wide-eyed into Once-ler's furious and determined gaze, and felt a bubble of pride in his chest for his younger self.

Oncie tightened his grip on the chair and leaned down so their noses were almost touching

"Whats. Wrong?" he demanded

Greed-ler sighed, and a moment later Oncie found himself securely in the mans embrace. His eyes widened in shock, but after a moment he relaxed into it, shifting to climb onto the chair so his knees straddled Greed's legs, and nuzzled his head into the man's chest.

"Mom is bitching at me" the man spoke after a few moments had passed "Says I'm not doing enough for the company. Says I'm not selling the image of a wealthy billionaire playboy philanthropist" a bitter laugh escaped his lips "When have I ever been a playboy?"

All Oncie could do was shrug and nuzzle closer, inhaling deeply as he arms snaked around the man's waist. Greed-ler leaned down, resting his cheek atop Oncie's head and he inhaled softly. The man groaned softly

"She says I need to start sleeping with more women and-"

"Well fuck that!" Once-ler exclaimed, sitting up and staring into his counterparts wide eyes

After a moment a smirk grew across Greed's face, and Oncie blushed

"I'm sorry, that was-"

"My my, Oncie. Quite the trash mouth"

Once-ler just blushed and returned his face to Greed-ler's chest.

"Shut up" he muttered softly

"Anyways" Greed continued "She says I need to sleep with more women" Oncie's grip tightened possessively, and Greed-ler didn't miss the mans mutter of 'mine' "and put myself out there as a bachelor"

"What did you say?" Oncie asked softly, almost fearing the answer

"I told the old bat to go fuck herself" He smirked triumphantly

Normally Oncie would scold him for such language -or at least for using it against their mother- but this time he couldn't bring himself to.

"And what did she say?"

"Before she could reply I told her I wasn't available, and left"

"You aren't?" Oncie asked softly

Greed-ler's brow furrowed and he pushed Oncie back slightly to look into his eyes

"Of course I'm not" his eyes screamed confusion

"But I thought..." Oncie trailed off, eye's searching Greed's

Greed-ler's eyes widened in understanding

"That you were just a quick fuck and a plaything" he finished softly

Oncie nodded and looked away, and suddenly found himself crushed against Greed's chest. He nuzzled into the warmth, inhaling the man's scent -cherries, cigars and peppermint- and sighing softly. He was pushed away once again

"I know I'm an asshole but... I... I l-... I lo-..." he stared at Oncie desperately, searching the younger man's eyes. Oncie stared back, and his eyes widened slightly "I love you" Greed whispered

"I love you too" Once-ler breathed

"I'm an asshole because... well that's all I know how to be" he shrugged

"It's okay" he wrapped his arms around the man's neck "It's perfectly okay" he pressed their lips together

Moments like these. These are what made him love the man with every fibre of his being. He knew Greed loved him more than anything, and when he showed it... It felt indescribable. They needed each other, and loved each other, and in retrospect... Oncie had to admit that those reasons -along with a few choice others- are what get him through those long, cold and angry nights, and keep him right by Greed-ler's side until the end.

And, all things considered, Once-ler wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
